


Help Me New Year!  (To New Things)

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [25]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, New Year, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: New Year’s Eve is always busy for first responders.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Help Me New Year!  (To New Things)

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189988038213/help-me-new-year-to-new-things-new

_**Help me! New Year!** _

_**(To New Things)** _

New year’s Eve is always busy for first responders.

Strong Alcohol, illegal fireworks, and agitated crowds. Put them all together and what you get is a big mess they’ve gotta keep under control with the help of others.

They’d just saved another bullet victim who’d been luck enough to be hit in the arm and have it be a through and through.

She was on her way to the hospital with Hen and Chim as Bobby Eddie and Buck were going to get a kid locked in a car out.

“Even with the P.S.A.s people still forget to get their kids out before they get locked in.” Buck frowned while they pulled up.

“Thankfully we’re here so they aren’t added to the statistics.” Eddie smiled while they got out.

“Ok. Buck work with the parents to get the kid to move away while Eddie pops it open. I’m gonna keep the crowd back to give y'all room to work.” Bobby said once they got their equipment.

The kid was so interested in Buck’s uniform that they didn’t notice when Eddie finally got the door open.

They waddled over to him and the other parent.

“Mommy it’s a fireman!”

“Yes sweetheart. Are you okay baby?”

“They’ve got a fire truck.” She said while pointing.

“Alright. You folks have a good night. Please try to make sure she stays buckled so she doesn’t lock you out.” Bobby told them.

“We will. We’re so sorry. This is the first time she locked us out. We’re trying to teach her not to get out without us.”

With them back in the truck buck looked at his watch.

“Only one more hour left in this decade.” Buck joked while they were radioed to join in on a fire.

It was a disaster.

One house was caught ablaze and the wind was spreading around.

“Damn illegal fireworks.” Eddie said.

“We’re not sure yet. Let’s go boys.” Bobby said hopping out.

The house they’d gotten among them had something burning above it.

“It’s not a normal flame. We’re gotta get someone up there with an extinguisher.” The other fire chief said while coming over. “We already used ours before we found this one. You good Nash?”

“Yeah Swan. We’ve got this one.” Bobby said as both of them got an extinguisher for the three blazing objects on the roof.

Buck took lead as Eddie covered his rear on their ascent up the ladder.

They quickly put out the objects until Eddie noticed something.

His instincts reacted.

Eddie shouted for everyone to take cover.

Buck felt as he was jerked towards the back of the roof.

The firework beside the others finally went off from the sparks of the shards.

The flare radiated outward from the roof.

Eddie and Buck were free falling further from being hit by the blast.

Buck went in the pool first as Eddie followed.

Bobby watched in horror as one second they were there the next they were gone before the spark and boom erupted.

“Buck! Eddie!”

The fire was back now only this one could be hit with water. Bobby got on the canon and warned others to stay clear.

Eddie came up first as gasping for breath as he saw Bobby fighting the renewed flames.

In a second he was looking around for Buck. “Buck!?”

He looked down to see him still in the pool. No.

Eddie swam to him and dragged him out.

Buck had a gash on his head. Fuck! This was Eddie’s fault. He must have hit the edge or side of the pool when they fell.

“Come on buck. Not tonight man. Buck please!” He continued compressions.

Eddie knew he didn’t necessarily need to but damn if he wouldn’t at least try breathing air into buck’s lungs.

He kept at it for another breath and stimulating bucks chest and lungs to breathe.

Buck surged forward and began spitting out water.

The cut had already stopped bleeding. Buck was getting up.

“Come on. Bobby needs us. Look the fires spreading again.” Buck picked up the extinguisher and started to try helping.

“Once yours is out you’re getting in the truck or to an ambulance Buck. I’ll keep helping Bobby.” Eddie commanded while moving to join him.

Together the trio got it under control and put out the flames.

“Alright buck. Now we need to get you looked at.” Eddie said dragging him over towards the truck and Bobby.

“You two okay? Buck!?”

“It’s just a scratch Cap. I’m okay. ” buck said as they latched in their extinguishers.

“We’ll let the others decide that. Hen is 3 minutes away. They’re coming to join up.” Bobby said while looking at it himself.

“We had to jump. There was a firework on the roof that was still intact. Got set off by the shards. Lucky there was a pool but Buck got hurt on the way down and I had to do compressions. I just pushed him over before I knew it.” Eddie explained.

“No. You’re both safe. It would have knocked you back worse if you’d stayed and you might not have both been conscious to help yourselves or me with this.”

“You guys didn’t leave anything for us?” Chim asked as they pulled up.

“Chim look at Buck’s head!” Hen said as they started over.

“He’s lucky it’s not too deep. That and he’s on a smaller dose of blood thinners. Well be glad when you’re finally off them buddy.” Chim said while Hen finished wrapping him.

“Alright. Let’s go everyone. Buck you’re tagging out with Hendrickson and staying behind.”

“Okay Cap. I’m not gonna fight ya."Buck said before they got in.

"12:21 a.m. Happy New Year everyone.” Buck said earning a scoff from Eddie.

“Here’s to a new decade of us keeping each other alive while saving lives and putting out fires.” Eddie said nodding at buck.

“yeah! I didn’t even get a new year’s kiss this year man.” Buck joked.

“Well, I mean, technically.” Eddie said with a shrug.

“Technically what? You gave me mouth to mouth!?” bucks face shifted though emotions.

“I was just trying to keep my best friend alive man. We couldn't lose you. I couldn't- Uh. You can forget I mentioned it.” Eddie said.

“What if I don’t want to?” Buck muttered.

“What’d you say?” Eddie asked.

“Buck said what if he didn’t want to forget about you giving him mouth to mouth.” Bobby said from the front.

“Bobby!”

“What Buck? I’m just stating facts. Eddie asked.” Buck could hear his smirk.

“Then don’t forget it. Happy New Year Buck.” Eddie bumped bucks shoulder.

“yeah. Uh. Happy New Year Eddie. And happy New Year Cap!”

“Yeah kid. Happy New Year. To new things.”

“That’s a good resolution.” Eddie said while watching the city streak by.

“As long as we keep it that is.” Buck said smiling at Eddie even if he wasn’t looking back.

To new things.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically not a prompt unless it's my own want for a holiday fic


End file.
